Shadows Contest with Dragons
It had been a long journey and Itsuki and other member of the Dragon Force were two hours inside the Land of Lightning. Currently they were mid way up a steep and wooded mountain. It was around then that, Itsuki had the uneasy feeling that he was being watched. His nervousness showed by the slight decrease of his walking pace. The only one who noticed was Mikuru. "You should take a different route than me, meet me in Kumogakure." Mikuru and the other member of the Dragon Force nodded before using the Body Flicker Technique to make a quick get away. Once, Itsuki was alone he continued walking. Five minutes pasted before the first Black Zetsu appeared. Itsuki quickly unsheathed his sword with his right hand and cut the Zetsu down. A second pasted before two more appeared, and he was able to take down those just as quickly. Over time more and more Black Zetsu appeared, and when a minute had pasted he found himself surrounded by a lot of Black Zetsus. Slaying members of the Black Zetsu Army was never easy, since they could easily reform due to their malleable nature and control over their form. As the platoon surrounded Itsuki, they took full advantage of this However, their attack did not go unnoticed. On his way back from gathering supplies in the surrounding area, Kei sensed the attack in progress and rushed to the traveller's aid, feeling his unique chakra signature. As he made his way there, the Black Zetsu platoon shapeshifted into many animals, and began to attack in waves. "Kenjutsu doesn't seem to be working... Let's try ninjutsu." Itsuki thought to himself. Itsuki jumped high in the air and formed the following hand seals: ram, horse, snake, dragon, rat, ox, and tiger. After forming the last hand seal he kneaded chakra into fire and manipulated the flames to look like a dragon. Once that was done, spit out the flames from his mouth and the flames headed directly toward the mass of Black Zetsus. The flames burned away at the zetsus it hit, but more came at the young man, hoping to consume him in all. But then, the sound of thread whirled through the air, as the soulsword had cut through the masses coming towards the man. Since the sword was designed to attack spirits, materializations of Will were easy enough to be slay with slashes from the needle. As the string returned the blade to Kei, Kei leaped down besides Itsuki. His blue eyes flashed at a few Black Zetsu that had made eye contact. In an instant, they were under his control and he unleashed them on the others. There was no need for communication in the heat of this raid. For in this world, humans were allies. And Zetsu was the enemy. When Itsuki landed on the ground he noticed the human helping him. He was glad for the help because he figured that sooner or later he would have to use his Kekkei Genkai. Itsuki reached into his cloak with his left hand and retrieved a couple of shuriken. He infused white colored Chakra into the shuriken which increased its cutting power and weight, Itsuki then flicked his hand and the shuriken flew threw threw the air towards the mass of Black Zetsu. Magnetizing the attack of shuriken, Kei was able to guide these for more powerful strikes. As they whizzed through the air, currents transformed into crescents as their sounds were weaponized as well against the Zetsu, cutting them into many. Magnetizing them as well, it allowed them to become Kei's playthings, as he manipulated them into trees and strung them on the long sword. Soon, the platoon's ranks were in disarray.